From a translation perspective, together with our collaborators, we aim to predict and test novel drug targets and biomarkers to treat cancer more effectively. Ongoing collaborative studies focus on genome-wide identification of effective combinations involving checkpoint inhibitors (possibly with targeted therapies) and on the identification of new targets for CAR-T therapy. Since joining the CCR in spring of 2018, we have been establishing our laboratory and building on our network of collaborations to carry out this work.